The Dragon Talent Show
'' THE DRAGON TALENT SHOW PART ONE Visionseeker: GASP. IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadethrower: Oh great. Another one of Vissie's lame ideas. Hurricane: That's not very nice. Shadethrower: I don't care Azure: (*glares at Shadethrower*) We would love to hear it Vision. Visionseeker: We should have a...wait for it....wait for it.......A TALENT SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadethrower: A talent show? That's one of the worst ideas I've ever heard! Shadowstriker: (*gives Shadethrower the death glare*) I think It's a wonderful idea. Hurricane: Well obviously you would say that. You would say yes if Vissie asked you to jump off a cliff! Shadowstriker: (*blushes*) Hey! That's not even true. Hurricane: SURE It's not. Shadowstriker: It's not! Hurricane: Mm-hm. Visionseeker: (*scoots very close to Shadowstriker*) Hey......Striker? Shadowstriker: Y-yes? Visionseeker: Will you please go jump off that cliff over there? Would you do that for me, honey? Shadowstriker: Vision.... please..... don't. Snowdrift: Ooooo. Striker got a giiiiiirlfriend, Striker got a giiiirlfriend. Shadowstriker: (*blushes*) Let's get back on topic. Snowdrift: Oh fine. (*secretly chants Shadowseeker*) Azure: What were you saying about this talent show? Visonseeker: We can do all the crazy stuff we hide from each other and just let it out! Hurricane: Snowdrift can tap dance. Snowdrift: HEY! How do you know about that? Azure: She spies on you. I see her do it sometimes. Hurricane: (*hisses at Azure*) You were supposed to keep that a secret! Azure: I never promised. Shadethrower: A tap dancing IceWing? Snowdrift: (*twiddles with her talons and looks at the floor*) Yeah, It's weird. Can we please not think about it? Shadethrower: Why not? It's so awesome! Snowdrift: (*looks up, her eyes shining*) R-really? You think so? Shadethrower: Well, duh! Shadowstriker: Oooooooooo, Snowy got a boooooooooooyfriend, Snowy got a boooooooyfriend. Snowdrift: (*rolls her eyes*) Visonseeker: Snowthrower? Hurricane: GASP. That's SO AWESOME. Visionseeker: I KNOW RIGHT. Snowdrift: SHUT UP ALREADY Hurricane: NEVER Shadethrower: What can I do? Visionseeker: You can twerp. Shadethrower: That's a GREAT idea! Azure: Oh, please, no. Shadowstriker: Vision can breakdance. Azure: WHAT! She CAN?!?!?! Hurricane: Yep. We breakdance together sometimes. Visionseeker: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hurricane: You crazy lady. Visionseeker: (*does a headspin*) Shadedthrower: Since when do dragons breakdance? Visionseeker: Since now. Azure: I can sing! (*starts singing*) LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA Hurricane: Oh, you sing so wonderfully. Shadowstriker: That's not weird at all. Azure: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA Hurricane: (*Starts singing along*) lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Shadowstriker: I can play the guitar! Shadethrower: Guitars are for humans! Visionseeker: What's a human? Hurricane: How do you know about humans? Visionseeker: What. Is. A. Human? Shadethrower: We're OCs, we can be human too. Visionseeker: Tell me what a human is already! Hurricane: That makes sense. Visionseeker: TELL ME ALREADY!!!!!!! WHAT IS A HUMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!? Hurricane: Dude. Chill. Azure: A human is a scavenger. Visionseeker: THANK you Azure. At least YOU were helpful, unlike SOMEBODY. COUGHCOUGHHURRICANECOUGHCOUGH. Shadowstriker: (*gives Vissie a cough drop*) Are you okay? Visionseeker: Yes, I'm fine. I don't actually have a cough. Stargazer: (*Appears randomly and blinks at everyone*) What is going on here Visionseeker: We are having a huge argument about my amazing idea. Shadethrower: What are you talking about. It's a horrible idea. Visionseeker: SHUT UP Hurricane: WHO. ARE. YOU. Visionseeker: That's some random dudeman I don't know. Shadethrower: That's Stargazer. Snowdrift: YES. DO YOU NOT SEE HIS NAME RIGHT THERE Hurricane: We're IN the story. We're not supposed to know these things. Azure: (*picks up a book titled, The Dragon Talent Show*) This looks interesting. Shadethrower: DON'T READ THAT!!! IT WILL MESS UP THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!!! Visionseeker: I can make it not mess up with my author magic! Shadethrower: Okay fine. Azure: Eh, I'll just not read it. Stargazer: (*smiles and offers Vision some shiny things*) :3 Mind if I join the talent show? Visionseeker: Sure! What do you want to do? Snowdrift: He can be a POTATO!!! Azure: Is that even possible? Shadethrower: How did you SAY the :3? Shadowstriker: Maybe he's super awesome. Visionseeker: NATIONWIDE IS ON YOUR SIDE Snowdrift: That was so random. Shadethrower: Lucky for you das what I like...... Azure: NOooooooooooo!! Not that song! Shadethrower: COOL JEWLREY SHINING SO BRIGHT Visionseeker: Yay! Shadethrower: STRAWBERRY CHANPANGE ON ICE Visionseeker: LUCKY FOR YOU DAS WHAT I LIKE, DAS WHAT I LIKE, LUCKY FOR YOU DAS WHAT I LIKE Shadethrower: Sex by the fire at night Shadowstriker: okay now let's stop Blackice: mind if I join this talent show? Visionseeker: YES! I MEAN NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN- Hurricane: She means yes please join. Visionseeker: BLACKICE IS HERE LETS PARTAYY Shadowstriker: NO STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND Visionseeker: Luka get your OC out of here. Shadethrower: but he's awesome Visionseeker: DO IT ANYWAY ''' oh look he disappeared (part two: https://visions-random.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Talent_Show_Part_2) Category:The Dragon Talent Show Category:Fanfics